Decision
by Maddy Lake Deep
Summary: What if there had been a conversation between Frodo and Gandalf before they go to the Grey Havens.


Decision

By

Maddy Lake Deep

Rating: G

Characters: Frodo, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rosie

Summary: Missing scene. The conversation between Frodo and Gandalf before they go to the Grey Havens.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Middle-earth. They belong to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've written a LotR fic about my favorite hobbits. It wasn't until I watched LotR again (and reading the book) that I was inspired to write another story.

Frodo was alone. He walked through the halls of Bag End. It had been quiet, except for birds chirping outside in the garden. There were a few soft taps on the door. Frodo opened it and there stood Merry and Pippin, both grinning.

"Hullo, Frodo," said Pippin.

"It's a beautiful day," said Merry. "Come with us to the Green Dragon."

"I don't know."

"Come on," Pippin said persistently. "You shouldn't be alone. Too much thinking and all can drive you mad."

"All right," he replied flatly, forcing himself to go.

"We'll have a lot of fun, won't we Pip."

"Yes, we will indeed."

Frodo closed the door and followed his cousins down the hill.

The Green Dragon was crowded as usual. The three hobbits sat down with pints. Merry and Pippin smiled cheerily at the crowd. Some were dancing and singing and shouting. Frodo sipped a little from his mug; only a little because he wasn't very much in the mood for drinking. Lost in thought about the ring, he grasped the white gem around his neck and fingered it. Suddenly, he snapped out of thought. His face flushed and dotted with sweat. Frodo looked at Merry's concerned expression.

"Why don't we dance!" said Pippin.

Again Frodo forced himself and joined them in the middle of the inn. They began to dance, hopping around and singing cheerfully. Frodo felt dizzy and stumbled back to the table. Merry and Pippin followed.

"I shouldn't have come," said Frodo. "I must go back home."

"Come Frodo," Merry told him. "We'll walk with you."

When they reached the smial, Frodo unlocked the green door.

"You don't look well at all," said Merry.

"After I've rested I'll be all right," Frodo replied softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

"But that's exactly it…we worry about you a lot."

"I'll be all right," Frodo insisted but gently. "Since it is autumn now, we should have more picnics before it gets cold."

"Okay," Pippin agreed and smiling. "We'll do that. Good-bye cousin."

"Good-bye," said Frodo. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Inside the hole, Frodo had gone into the kitchen. He needed to drink tea and poured some into a cup. At that moment there were more knocks on the door. Three they were and strong. Frodo wondered who it could be, not wanting any company. He opened the door and looked up at the familiar face he missed greatly.

"Gandalf!"

He threw his arms around the white wizard and when he looked up again, Gandalf was smiling.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" said Gandalf.

"Yes, it has. Come in!"

Gandalf walked inside and lowered his head to avoid hitting the ceiling.

"Come in and join me for tea."

Frodo had gone back into the kitchen, poured some tea for Gandalf and set the two cups onto a tray. He then carried it into the parlor, set it down on the table and joined beside his friend near the fireplace. Gandalf picked up the cup and sipped some tea.

"Good", he said, smiling.

Frodo slowly sipped the tea and then he looked up, smiling at Gandalf.

"Where is Sam and Rosie?" The wizard asked.

"They're at the market."

"On a beautiful day like this, you're not at the market? Though I am glad to find you home. I have something to say to you."

Frodo set the cup back onto the tray and stared at it solemnly. Gandalf leaned forward and looked at him closely.

"You're ill again," he said to Frodo whose face was deathly pale and the glimmer in his eyes had dwindled.

"I'm all right, Gandalf."

"No you're not my friend. No need to hide the truth. I can see it on your face and in your eyes."

"I can't hide anything from you Gandalf. It's true I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm very tired and I haven't been sleeping. When I do, the dreams of the ring haunt me."

"I have come to give you encouraging news! You and Bilbo have been granted a special honor and privilege. You are to go to the Undying Lands where you'll find peace. You'll have no peace here."

"The Undying Lands," Frodo whispered in awe about the place spoken by the elves.

"I know you want to stay in the Shire, but your wounds are too deep Frodo."

"What about Sam, Merry and Pippin? I can't leave them."

"It's for the best. But I know it's a decision only you can make."

Frodo sat in silence and then the wizard got up.

"I must go. I shan't be long. Maybe tomorrow if I can. Let me know what you decide."

Frodo followed him to the door.

"Good-bye Frodo." Gandalf put a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Good-bye."

He closed the door and walked into the hall. There he stood, thinking.

Frodo opened his eyes and saw that it was morning. A delicious aroma of sausages and cinnamon wafted into his nostrils. He heard voices in the halls, Sam and Rosie. After he got dressed, he left his room and saw a cheerful Sam and Rosie inside the kitchen.

"Well," said Sam who was busy cooking. "Good morning Mr. Frodo!"

"Good morning, Frodo," said Rosie, sitting at the table and holding Elanor.

"Good morning," he replied, smiled and sat down at the table where plates were already set.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sam. It smells delightful!"

"I've made pancakes, sausages and eggs."

"Frodo," said Rosie. "Do you want to hold Elanor?"

"Yes, I would!"

Frodo took Elanor and gently held her in his arms.

"She's so beautiful."

"Like her mother," said Sam.

"She looks like you too, Sam."

"Oh I don't know about that, Mr. Frodo."

"She does," Frodo insisted.

"Well," said Sam. "Let's eat."

Rosie took Elanor and seated her into the high chair. Then she served the breakfast and they began to eat heartily. Gandalf, if he was coming back, Frodo had to think of something to get rid of Sam and Rosie during the afternoon.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

"Why don't you and Rosie have a picnic at elevenses?"

"What about you? Don't you want to come along?"

"I'm still tired."

"All right, Mr. Frodo. You rest."

At elevenses, Sam and Rosie were getting ready for the picnic. Inside Frodo's bedroom, he stood at the window and stared pensively at the garden. At that moment, there had been a knock on the door followed by a…

"Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam. Come in."

Sam opened the door and there he stood.

"We're leaving now."

Frodo walked up to the gardener. He was silent until…

"Sam?"

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something. I-"

Frodo wanted to tell him about the Undying Lands, but he knew Sam would be curious and wondered why he was talking about it. He chose not to say anything…not now.

"Mr. Frodo? It seems to me you've been having a lot on your mind."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy you and Rosie moved in."

Frodo rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, my dear Sam."

Sam smiled and cradled Frodo's hand into his own. They stared at each other.

"Well," said Sam, cutting into the silence. "Rosie is waiting."

"Have fun."

Sam smiled again and left the room. Frodo had gone back to the window. He clutched the white gem and looked at it. He then let it go and his eyes returned to the garden. He remembered what Gandalf had said.

_"I know you want to stay in the Shire, but your wounds are too deep Frodo. It's for the best. But I know it's a decision only you can make."_

Frodo had known Gandalf was right. It was for the best. He tried to tell himself that everything had been okay. There were too many wounds; too many bad memories and dreams. Yes, he needed to rest, but not in the Shire. He was ready for Gandalf, ready to tell him he would go.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Positive feedback is welcome. No flames.


End file.
